Lonely
by Pirate-x-Girls
Summary: Will’s been captain of The Flying Dutchman for six months. Implied W/E Please rate and review


3written: 09/06/2007

Title: Lonely 

Author: Pirate-x-Girls

Disclaimer: All ideas and characters belong to Disney

Rating: General

Category: Set post-AWE

Characters: Will, Bootstrap and James Norrington.

Summary: Will's been captain of _The Flying Dutchman_ for six months.

She was calling his name. Begging, pleading with him to stay alive. With one last effort he opened his eyes. Her face swan into focus. Those brown eyes that he had fallen in love with. The tears on her face mixed with the rain that lashed down from the heavens. The last of his strength failed him, his grip on the knife failed and he slipped away. Her voice was echoing fainter and fainter. Her face blurred as his eyes closed for the last time.

Will opened his eyes. For a moment he lay staring at the ceiling. Sitting up he ran his hand over his chest. The scar, which covered where his heart should be, was rough and lumpy beneath his fingers. Knowing that he wouldn't sleep anymore he pushed back the covers and swung his legs over the side of the hammock.

On the deck of the _Dutchman _all was silent. There wasn't a breath of wind. Will shook his head; there never was any in this godforsaken place. The only movement on deck came from the man who had been assigned to the wheel. Taking a deep breath Will walked over to him and dismissed him. With a nod of thanks the man scurried below deck. Will took up position at the wheel and ran his hands over the aged wood. Somehow the touch soothed him. Casting his eyes to the heavens Will saw the moon. A pale orb hanging in the sky. Unbidden memories flashed before his eyes. Skeleton pirates, a forbidden treasure. Jack and Barbossa locked in a never-ending battle, Will smiled faintly at the memory. Thinking of the treasure made him think of something else.

Elizabeth.

For the past six months Will had done his duty as the captain of _The Flying Dutchman_. Ferrying people who died at sea to the next world, and already those six months felt like a lifetime. Since he'd left her on the beach Will had been plagued with dreams of his death every night, he wondered how he still loved her as much even though his heart was gone. He had come to the uneasy conclusion that feelings and emotions must come from somewhere else other than the heart. Looking up at the moon again Will felt the tears coming to his eyes. How was it possible to feel so alone?

Footsteps behind him made him whirl round, his hand immediately going to the dagger he kept on his belt. Bootstrap raised his hands.

"It's only me Captain," he said softly. Relaxing Will wiped his eyes and took his hand off the dagger hilt.

"I've told you before. Call me Will." He said. Bootstrap smiled sadly.

"You're the Captain. That's your title." He came to stand next to Will at the wheel.

"Thinking about your wife?" he asked. Will hesitated for a moment and then nodded.

"All the time." He replied. Bootstrap was silent for a moment.

"There's nothing I can say that will make you feel any better." He paused. "Maybe you should talk to someone who has also loved her" puzzled Will turned to look at his father,

"Who?" he asked.

"Me, Captain," came the reply. Will turned to see Norrington standing a few metres away. He had an eerie look about him as he was silhouetted in the light of the moon. Bootstrap took his leave, pausing only to rest his hand on Will's shoulder as he passed.

After he had left there was an awkward silence. Finally Norrington stepped forward and leant against the railings. Staring out to sea his face was a blank mask. Will opened his mouth to say something and closed it again. Since Norrington had come aboard about a week after Will was made captain he hadn't spoken to him. Now here he was and he still had no idea what he was going to say to him.

It was Norrington who broke the silence.

"I hated you," he said quietly. His voice was flat and unemotional. Will struggled to find words. But Norrington had already pressed on.

"I loved her. And after she left me I'd spend hours cursing your name, but then one night I remembered the way she looked at you, and the way you looked at her. And in that moment I would have given anything to have her looking at me like that." He turned to face Will. His eyes brimming with tears, there was a lump in Will's throat that he couldn't get rid of. Finally he felt he was able to speak. Taking a deep breath he formed the words carefully in his mind.

"I love her more than anything in the world." He began. "Saying goodbye to her was the hardest thing that I've ever had to do." Swallowing hard he wiped his eyes fiercely. He pointed at his chest,

"It still aches. Even though it's gone I still get heartache." Norrington nodded slightly and continued staring at the ocean. Will sighed and turned back to the wheel. After a moments thought though he turned back.

"Norrington…" he began, but he was cut off.

"James." He said firmly. Will nodded.

"James. She talked about you a lot if it's any consolation." James was silent but Will could see a small smile tugging at the corners of his lips.

"Do you know what I loved most about her?" he said finally, turning to look at Will. Will shrugged. James smiled. "Her eyes." Will laughed and nodded.

"Yes." He agreed. "The way her eyes always betrayed what she was really feeling. If she was angry, her eyes would tell you that she was." The laughter died on his lips as he remembered the look in her eyes as she watched him dying. With that thought came the doubts that had been lingering the darkest corners of his mind. Ten years was a long time. Would she wait that long. James must have guessed what he was thinking because he patted Will on the shoulder.

"She'll wait." He promised. Will turned to him and smiled.

"Thank you." he whispered. James smiled and turned away. As he went below deck Will closed his eyes. The feeling of calm that he experienced whenever he was behind the wheel was wonderful. Now he appreciated why Jack loved the seas so much.

By the time the sun rose Will had done a lot of thinking. As he watched the sun ascend into the sky he felt calmer than he had the night before.

Bootstrap came to relieve him. He didn't say anything, he didn't have to. Will descended below deck and flopped down onto his hammock. Sleep was instant. Instead of the usual dream another one entered his head.

All was black. Then a shape came into focus. Soon it formed into a face. Elizabeth's face. She smiled. "I'm waiting." She said softly. "I'm waiting…"


End file.
